pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:StalinC
20px|left|Kyoto Motel Primer ÁlbumSoy el Líder de Kyoto Motel y toco el bajo. ~Sub-Páginas~ *'Mis Novelas' *'/Mis Pokemón/' *'/Mis Placas/' *'Música' ~Metas~ *'Tener 1000 Ediciones' *'Tener 2000 Ediciones' *'Tener 3000 Ediciones' *'Tener 4000 Ediciones' *'Tener 5000 Ediciones' *'Tener 10 amigos' *'Tener 20 amigos' *'Tener 30 amigos' *'Ser el hombre con mas ediciones en PE' *'Pasarle en ediciones a Mika ewe' *'Que el album debut de Kyoto Motel sea disco de oro' *'Que el album debut de Kyoto Motel sea disco de platino' *'Ganar un LOL ' ~Mis Premios~ En los premios pokenovels: Archivo:Premio_final.png Mejor editor en Poco tiempo Archivo:Premio_pokemonovel_5.png Mejor Historia de Terror por Poke-parodias de Terror En los LOL's: Archivo:TrofeoMime.png Mejor Historia de Drama por Hay palabras que los Magikarp no entienden Amigos Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.pngMaster Ghost Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Heidy ~El Juego de Liz~ Este es un juego que vi en el perfil de Liz, así que como no tiene nombre lo llamé el juego de Liz REGLAS 1. Pon tu reproductor en aleatorio (o como sea que le llamen). 2. Presiona adelantar para cada pregunta. 3. Usa el título de la canción como respuesta a la pregunta aunque no tenga sentido. Sin trampas. 1. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Save Me- Queen Comentario: Si, e-e, necesito que me salven hoy(?) 2. ¿Llegarás lejos en la vida? She loves you- The beatles Comentario: ewe...solo si ella me ama? quien?? 3. ¿Cómo te ven tus amigos? Geek Stink Breath-Green Day Comentario: ewO! Como el friki del mal aliento?? me lo suponía 4. ¿Te casarás? She-Green Day Comentario: ewe, con ella?? con kien??? 5. ¿Cuál es el tema de tu mejor amigo? Lost Highway- Bon Jovi Comentario: la verdad es que es una buena canción! x3 6. ¿Cuál es la historia de tu vida? Good Ridance(The time of your life)-Green Day Comentario: genial! el momento de mi vida...no entendi! ewO 7. ¿Cómo fue la secundaria? Basket Case- Green Day Comentario: Un caso perdido?? ewe, es cierto! 8. ¿Cómo saldrás adelante en la vida? Warning-Green Day Comentario: Seré el tipo que da advertencias a todos! genial! 9. ¿Qué es lo mejor de tus amigos? Miracle- Paramore Comentario: Que son un milagro!!! 10. ¿Una canción que describa a tus padres? Decoy- Paramore Comentario: Señuelo!!! x3333 11. ¿Cómo va tu vida? Taking over me- Evanescence Comentario: Apoderandose de mí!!! TwT 12. ¿Qué canción tocarán en tu funeral? Hello- Evanescence Comentario: Si concuerda, aunque no seria un hola, seria un adiios !! TwT 13. ¿Cómo te ve el mundo? Bad Medicine- Bon Jovi Comentario: Como una mala medicina?? ewe Droga!(?) 14. ¿Tendrás una vida feliz? I want to hold your hand - The Beatles Comentario: ewe, seré el tipo que quiere abrazar las manos de la gente! ya soy feliz solo de imaginarlo! (?) 15. ¿Qué piensan realmente tus amigos de ti? My last breath- Evanescence Comentario: Soy su ultimo aliento?? ewe, hace rato decian otra cosa ¡w¡ 16. No apta para menores Letterbomb-Green Day Comentario: Liz no me quizo decir que era! ToT 17. ¿Cómo puedo hacerme feliz? Everybody´s Fool- Evanescence Comentario: Siendo el tonto de todos?? ewe, lo intentaré (?) 18. ¿Qué deberías hacer con tu vida? For a pesimist, Im pretty optiomist- Paramore Comentario: Bueen Consejo! 19. ¿Algún día tendrás un hijo? Help- The Beatles Comentario: SI! Necesitaré mucha ayuda con mis hijos ewO 20. ¿Con qué canción harías striptease? Get Back- The beatles Comentario: ewO! ya me lo estoy imaginando 21. ¿Si un hombre en una camioneta te ofreciera dulces, qué harías? Always- Bon Jovi Comentario: Siempre...siempre aceptaría dulces, aunque tengan marihuana dentro ewe.. 22. ¿Qué piensa tu mamá de ti? She loves you-The beatles Comentario: Me ama!!! TTwTT 23. ¿Cuál es tu secreto más oscuro? I´m down- The beatles Comentario: Demonios! Estoy abajo!!! 24. ¿Cuál es la canción de tu enemigo mortal? Another one bites the dust- Queen Comentario: ewe, por alguna razón quería que me saliera esta!! 25. ¿Cómo es tu personalidad? Temporary- Paramore Comentario: Temporal!! ewe, no soy de fiar! 26. ¿Qué canción será tocada en tu boda? Haunted- Evanescence Comentario: ewe! eso sería raro!! 27. ¿Si te conviertieras en el Dictador de una pequeña nación en el este de Europa, serías un dictador benevolente? My last breath- Evanescence Comentario: No entendí ewO 28. ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones? We werent born to follow- Bon Jovi Comentario: Tampoco...ewO, pero eso sí, no nací para seguir, asi que lo siento mucho Twitter 29. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando te despiertas? I´ll sleep when i´m dead- Bon Jovi Comentario: Esta me dio mucha risa!!! es buen consejo, lo haré de ahora en adelante! 30 Qué pienso sobre la muerte? Jesus of suburbia-Green Day Comentario: Pienso en Jesús!!(?) ~Everything about me~ * Mi genero favorito de música es el rock * Mi color favorito es el azul * Soy el bajista de K.M * Prefiero las galletas de sal antes que las dulces * De niño comía tiza * Mi Postre favorito es el helado y el chocolate(y mejor si es helado de chocolate) * Me gusta usar calcetines muy largos para que no me de frio(solo cuando estoy en mi casa) * Mi primera mascota fue una gallina que después me la comí sin saber que era ella(trauma de por vida) * De niño le tenía miedo a los payasos * Me gustan los perros grandes, a pesar que uno de ellos me mordió cuando tenia 7 años(otro trauma) * Estoy estudiando Violonchelo a pesar que quería estudiar piano * Mi papá es profesor de guitarra, pero a mi me gusta aprender a tocar viendo tutoriales en youtube * No tengo mucha paciencia * Mi risa es muy fuerte y contagios(eso me dicen) * Odio mi nariz * Desde niño siempre fui el chico nerd * Desde que entre al colegio y conocí al peor profesor del mundo, no me gusta estudiar * Me gusta hornear pasteles(aprendí el año pasado x3) * Quiero ser actor de comedia, y si no puedo pues doctor.. * La mejor manera de terminar el día es estar con las personas que te quieren * No me gusta usar anteojos pero tengo que usarlos * Solo me gusta el queso en las pizzas * Me encanta la leche achocolatada * No tomo café, no me gusta * Estoy consciente de lo importante que es el deporte, pero aún así no me gusta >3 '' * ''Me gusta comer mucho, y es que no aumento de peso ni por mucho que coma :O * Me gusta hacer cosas locas, como disfrazarme * No me gusta bailar, pero tengo que.... * Me gusta usar mucho la K * Me gusta mi nombre por que es....Original * Dicen que tengo talento natural para rimar * Me avergüenzo de haberme ido de P.E durante 6 meses * No tengo religión * Trato de hacerme emo pero no puedo -.-'' * ''Lo mas largo que he tenido el pelo es 13 centimetros * Las 10 cosas que nunca diría: 1.-La música electrónica es la mejor 2.-Me encantan las fiestas 3.-Mi nombre no es original 4.-Soy adicto a los bronceados 5.-Mi vitamina preferida es la Vitamina B-12 6.-La música en español es menos cursi que la música en inglés 7.-El reggaeton es el mejor genero musical que pudo inventarse 8.-El Internet no sirve para nada 9.-Quiero ser rubio ojos azules '' ''10.-Justin Bieber es mi modelo a seguir *''Mi monstruo favorito es Lady Gaga'' *''Si pudiera haber nacido en otro año, hubiera nacido en los 70's'' *''Adoro las papas fritas'' *''Solo me se 3 canciones en guitarra x3'' *''Me gusta hacer comedia'' *''Mi animal favorito son los Pandas'' *''Hace 3 años, me hice vegetariano'' *''Nací en 1996'' *''Antes, le tenía miedo a Michael Jackson'' *''Solo voy a las fiestas que tienen pastel'' *''Esta es mi edicion número 2.000, ¡VIVAAA!'' *''Mi primer perro se llamaba Snoopy'' ~Firmas~ *Primera! ^.^ --Hirasawa Cata ♫♪ Mis mensajes aquí *Firmo VitaminaC [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Lee y comenta ']][[Las 16 tablas elementales|'mis novelas!']] 05:56 25 mar 2011 (UTC) *Firmo X3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 15:46 31 mar 2011 (UTC) *Firmo!! :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 01:48 1 abr 2011 (UTC) *e.eSnorunt Brayan(discusión) 14:08 17 abr 2011 (UTC) *Staaalin-kun!!! --lavate los dientes antes de dormir XDD keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? *Dandole autografos al lider de K.Y.O.T.O M.O.T.E.L xD--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 00:52 12 may 2011 (UTC) *--Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 03:52 16 jun 2011 (UTC) * * * Categoría:Pokenovelista Categoría:Miembro de Kyoto Motel Categoría:Presentador de los LOL's Categoría:StalinC